


Rio 2016 or Bust

by pastabby



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Everyone’s slightly OOC, Gen, Group chat, Loads and Loads of Characters - Freeform, Memes, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastabby/pseuds/pastabby
Summary: Mario makes a group chat.
Kudos: 22





	1. Thank you for using SegaCh.at

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _Ghosty_ , _GottaGoFast_ , and _Pinwheel_ to _2016 Olympics_**

ShroomBoi: sup fuckers!!!

Ghosty: Mario

Ghosty: St op

GottaGoFast: don't do this fam

ShroomBoi: alright fine

Pinwheel: idk anymore

Ghosty: me neither honestly

ShroomBoi: right! THI S is our lovely shitpost home

GottaGoFast: the fact that you said "lovely shitpost" makes me concerned

ShroomBoi: gdi Sonic

Pinwheel: thats it im turning on read receipts

Ghosty: sad emoji

ShroomBoi: fine then

ShroomBoi: this chat is dead with just the 4 of us

**_Ghosty_ has added _FireFlower_ and _peaches_ to _2016 Olympics_**

ShroomBoi: tysm weegi

Ghosty: stop ur giving me the Blushu

peaches: What is up everybody

FireFlower: I brought memes

ShroomBoi: Danke

GottaGoFast: wait

Pinwheel: This is not gonna end well

peaches: why not

FireFlower: Peach u don't understand

FireFlower: Memes are powerful things

FireFlower: They can either create beauty or destroy the order of a group chat such as this one

Ghosty: ._.

Pinwheel: Wut

peaches: I have no idea what just happened

ShroomBoi: thats it @FireFlower u r now a mod of this humble meme chat

FireFlower: LONGEST YEAH BOY EVER

GottaGoFast: wait

GottaGoFast: daisy is mod bc she recited a whole speech on memes wtf even

Pinwheel: idek

ShroomBoi: pats @GottaGoFast

Ghosty: im bored

ShroomBoi: just post memes weeg

Ghosty: dafuq

**_peaches_ has added _BlazeofGlory_ and xXRosesXx to _2016 Olympics_**

Ghosty: aaaaa @BlazeofGlory nice movie ref!

BlazeofGlory: thanks

xXRosesXx: i heard Sonic was here which one is he

ShroomBoi: he just went offline kek

xXRosesXx: Shit

BlazeofGlory: lol

Pinwheel: @xXRosesXx I think you scared him away chill pls

peaches: oh boy

Ghosty: i'm tired af

Ghosty: nini yall

BlazeofGlory: cya wej

ShroomBoi: welp


	2. Noodle Incident

**_Ghosty_ has changed their display name to _softweeg_**

softweeg: Mornin' yall

softweeg: Man I slept like a rock

softweeg: I'm still kinda sleepy too

GottaGoFast: I haven't slept

softweeg: wait

softweeg: u didnt sleep sonic??

GottaGoFast: no more extra spicy chili dogs -_-

softweeg: oh

softweeg: was it that bad?

softweeg: pats @GottaGoFast

ShroomBoi: Morning yall

softweeg: mornin' mario

ShroomBoi: WHAT

ShroomBoi: FOR ONCE LUIGI IS ACTUALLY UP EARLY,,,,

ShroomBoi: DIAOFHAOEOAWHSLWHSH

softweeg: Mario pls it's not that big of a deal

GottaGoFast: And meanwhile I never slept

softweeg: oh yeah Sonic got really sick last night and didn't sleep at all

GottaGoFast: @softweeg pls leave it at that

softweeg: why?

ShroomBoi: ohhhhhhhhh

ShroomBoi: iseewherethisisgoinhuehuenuahue

GottaGoFast: MARIO DO NOT,,,

ShroomBoi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GottaGoFast: DUAIDOJSLASKSLDBAFKALD

softweeg:...

Pinwheel: What'd I miss

softweeg: Not much

Pinwheel: Oh yeah I forgot to mention this last night

Pinwheel: The opening ceremony starts at 8 PM tonight so we basically have the whole day to ourselves

Pinwheel: I wonder if Rio has any arcades

GottaGoFast: Sweet

GottaGoFast: Maybe now I can take a nap

softweeg: nini sonic!

softweeg: get better soon!

ShroomBoi: Weeg I s2g u r too pure

GottaGoFast: a gentle soul,,,

GottaGoFast: k i'm gonna die good bye

softweeg: D:

GottaGoFast: shit,,,

GottaGoFast: probs shouldn't have said that while luigi was online

Pinwheel: lol


	3. Chat Constitution, Revised Draft

_2:45 A.M._

FireFlower: I scrolled up earlier and w0w

FireFlower: Luigi is too pure

peaches: yes

ShroomBoi: why have I been blessed with such an adorable little brother omg

GottaGoFast: fyi, you're all lucky that Luigi's asleep rn

GottaGoFast: he would die of embarrassment if he saw this conversation justsaying

peaches: i was just about to ask why and then you posted

peaches: wait

peaches: why are we all up at 2

FireFlower: idk

FireFlower: Mario tagged me sometime earlier and then deleted it earlier

Pinwheel: this better be good

ShroomBoi: ALRIGHT

ShroomBoi: i have summoned you guys for a reason

Pinwheel: -3-

FireFlower: alright

ShroomBoi: i came up with a chat constitution

ShroomBoi: well, @FireFlower helped

FireFlower: ∪ˍ∪ thank you thank you

ShroomBoi: anyway!

ShroomBoi: the chat constitution is as follows:

ShroomBoi: **HURT THE WIGI YOU GET THE KICKI**

Pinwheel: K

GottaGoFast: accurate enough

BlazeOfGlory: alright what's up

FireFlower: by the power vested in deez nuts I legally declare Luigi the chat baby

BlazeOfGlory: Did you mean: ChatBaby™

ShroomBoi: DHAODKAHS

GottaGoFast: senior quote material

Pinwheel: do I @ him or

ShroomBoi: nO

ShroomBoi: do NOT WAKE WEEGEE

Pinwheel: i was joking mario calm your pepperonis

BlazeOfGlory: im going to bed

peaches: nini

ShroomBoi: WELL

xXRosesXx: wtf is going on

BlazeOfGlory: basically luigi has been declared the ChatBaby™

xXRosesXx: wow ok

Pinwheel: it's 3:07 AM jfc

ShroomBoi: OH SHIT LUIGI'S WAKING UP

ShroomBoi: DJAPDJALDKQK ABANDON CHAT

GottaGoFast: SHIT

FireFlower: ABANDON CHAT

xXRosesXx: i have no idea what the fuck is going on rn

ShroomBoi: he only went to the bathroom

ShroomBoi: i think we're safe

Pinwheel: why are we all still up anyway

xXRosesXx: idk I woke up to turn off notifs

BlazeOfGlory: let me tell you that setting notifs to only mentions works wonfers??

BlazeOfGlory: *wonders

Pinwheel: ¯\\_(.-.)_/¯

ShroomBoi: ok he's asleep now

ShroomBoi: let's end this here so weeg doesn't notice

FireFlower: k


	4. The ChatBaby Awakens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ChatBaby™ sees last night’s receipts...

**_BlazeOfGlory_ has added _Defnotsonic2050_ to _2016 Olympics_**

Defnotsonic2050: hi

softweeg: morning~

ShroomBoi: mornin' weeg

softweeg: whos this? new person??

softweeg: welcome @Defnotsonic2050!

Defnotsonic2050: thanks

Defnotsonic2050: you're luigi right?

softweeg: yep!

**_Defnotsonic2050_ has changed their display name to _Silver_**

ShroomBoi: oH

ShroomBoi: I was wondering who you were

Silver: :)

softweeg: did I miss anything last night? @ShroomBoi??

ShroomBoi: uHM

peaches: Oh who's this

peaches: Hi and welcome @Silver

Silver: hi :)

Silver: so uhhhh....what do we do here

Pinwheel: mostly dumb shit

Silver: oh

softweeg: so uhhh

softweeg: i scrolled up and uhhh

GottaGoFast: SHIT

Peaches: D:

softweeg: yall don't embarrass me like this aaaaaaa,,,,,

ShroomBoi: but its tRUE weeg

ShroomBoi: you ARE the chat baby

**_softweeg_ has left _2016 Olympics_**

ShroomBoi: DAMNIT

GottaGoFast: MARIO U FUCKED UP,,,,

Silver: what just happened?

peaches: basically @ShroomBoi embarrassed luigi to the point where he had to leave

ShroomBoi: RSFNSOIFNONO

BlazeOfGlory: hold on i'll talk to him

Silver: so...that happened

peaches: this is why you don't embarrass luigi

Silver: I see

BlazeOfGlory: ok I managed to calm him down

ShroomBoi: thank GOD

ShroomBoi: thx blaze ur a lIFESAVER

**_BlazeOfGlory_ has added _softweeg_ to _2016 Olympics_**

softweeg: ;-;

ShroomBoi: sorry weegie

Silver: i have absolutely no idea what's going on

Pinwheel: me neither honestly


	5. The Chronicles of Luigi the ChatBaby™

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _BananaSlamma_ to _2016 Olympics_**

BananaSlamma: Hello!

ShroomBoi: everyoNE! i afded DK

FireFlower: Mario go the fuck to sleep it's 1:30 in the morning

softweeg: i can't sleep...

Silver: aw :(

softweeg: silver haaaaalp ;-;

Silver: hmmm

Silver: try chamonille tea! it helps a lot

softweeg: ok, thanks <3

BananaSlamma: waddup

FireFlower: sup DK go the fuck to bed

ShroomBoi: daisy chill

BananaSlamma: who am I to distrspect a moderstor

BananaSlamma: imma go to bed

FireFlower: I can't believe that actually worked

ShroomBoi: Welp

Silver: did it help? @softweeg

ShroomBoi: im gonna probably invite Shadow too

FireFlower: oh my god

ShroomBoi: hes probably the only sane one in this

FireFlower: I thought Tails was

FireFlower: Wait

FireFlower: Which one is Tails

ShroomBoi: Pinwheel

Silver: @softweeg?

ShroomBoi: wow hes out cold

ShroomBoi: Danke @Silver

Silver: it worked? wow! thanks c:

ShroomBoi: lemme go tuck him in he fell asleep on the kitchen counter

FireFlower: DHAKFHSHSJDKABSJSB

FireFlower: THAT'S ADORABLE

FireFlower: SEND PICS

**_ShroomBoi_ has uploaded a photo**

Silver: awwwww <3

FireFlower: OHMYGOD

FireFlower: NEW WALLPAPER

ShroomBoi: this is why luigi's the chatbaby

Silver: i'm gonna head to sleep too, goodnight guys :)


	6. Galaxy Girl and the So-Called Edgelord

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _damnfourthemerald_ and _GalaxyGirl_ to _2016 Olympics_**

GalaxyGirl: what am i doing here

FireFlower: !!!

FireFlower: sup rosie!!!

GalaxyGirl: yoyo

damnfourthemerald: wow, chat is oddly quiet

ShroomBoi: it's still kinda early

peaches: Oiii

GalaxyGirl: sup

peaches: oMG ROSALINA IS THAT U,,,

GalaxyGirl: who else

peaches: DOAHDKANDKHDKAJF

damnfourthemerald: whoa

GottaGoFast: i haven't even had my coffee yet and everyone's screaming

GottaGoFast: thankfully not literally but

GottaGoFast: also waddup @damnfourthemerald

damnfourthemerald: sup

damnfourthemerald: Sonic if I start acting like an edgelord in chat im trusting you to come physically slap me

GottaGoFast: uhh ok

xXRosesXx: i want a smoothie

GalaxyGirl: but this is a chatroom

ShroomBoi: anyway

ShroomBoi: memes

GalaxyGirl: i gotchu fam

**_GalaxyGirl_ has uploaded a photo**

ShroomBoi: nICE MEME ROSIE

BananaSlamma: why are we posting memes at 7 in the morning

ShroomBoi: memes are the way of life

xXRosesXx: Mario the meme machine

ShroomBoi: eXACTLY

ShroomBoi: just for that u get a cookie @xXRosesXx

xXRosesXx: hhHHHH

damnfourthemerald: aye

GottaGoFast: anyway how long until the ChatBaby rises

xXRosesXx: chstbaby?

xXRosesXx: *chatbaby

FireFlower: luigi

FireFlower: a couple nights ago he was officially named the Chat Baby

ShroomBoi: chatbaby is still asleep

xXRosesXx: oh

damnfourthemerald: that's sweet

ShroomBoi: im gonna go make brekky yall brb

GalaxyGirl: k cya mario


	7. & Knuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title was obligatory i’m sorry

**_softweeg_ has added _& Knuckles_ to _Rio 2016_**

softweeg: hope you guys don't mind ^^'

Pinwheel: You added Knuckles?

softweeg:y-yeah

softweeg: i hope it isn't a problem

FireFlower: _did you just type out a stutter_

FireFlower: **Luigi i swear to god you're the cutest fucking thing and I WILL lay down my life for you okay**

softweeg: no don't do that!! D:

Pinwheel: _The squad is complete you guys_

&Knuckles: I already know where this is going

GottaGoFast: **BECAUSE WE'RE SONIC HEROES!**

&Knuckles: Goddamnit Sonic

GottaGoFast: worth it

softweeg: ^-^

Pinwheel: I finally have a purpose in this place

softweeg: whatcha talking about? u always had a purpose <3

Pinwheel: like what

softweeg: uh

softweeg: gimme a sec

softweeg: you're the level-headed one ^_^

Pinwheel: I thought that was Shadow's job

softweeg: who says we can't have two?

Pinwheel: good point

&Knuckles: fooooooood

**& Knuckles has uploaded a photo**

GottaGoFast: speaking of food what's the best chili dog place

softweeg: @&Knuckles that looks yummy!

&Knuckles: i actually made this myself

softweeg: you did? wow!

&Knuckles: it's not that special honestly

xXRosesXx: morning guys

GottaGoFast: morn

xXRosesXx: hOLY SHIT SONIC SPOKE TO ME KGBOIGOGOSRFNOGA

GottaGoFast: i retract my morn

softweeg: i should go wake mario up...

xXRosesXx: D:

DamnFourthEmerald: i'm late af but morning


	8. SCREAMING

**_softweeg_ created a private chat with _theRealWah_ , 2:30 A.M.**

softweeg: Alright

softweeg: Do you PROMISE not to cause problems in the chat

theRealWah: Yeah yeah I promise now can I have the invite

softweeg: Are you SURE

theRealWah: I'm sure dude

softweeg: okay then

softweeg: invite.segach.at/9g0932b

————

_10:30 A.M._

softweeg: Just so you guys know I'm sorry for what's going to happen next

Pinwheel: Wait what

Pinwheel: Why

**_softweeg_ has invited _theRealWah_ to _Rio 2016_**

theRealWah: SUP YALL

Pinwheel: Oh my god

&Knuckles: Is this who I think it is

BlazeofGlory: Oh boy

softweeg: _hides in shame_

GalaxyGirl: Somehow I knew this would happen

theRealWah: Well hello to everyone too -3-

ShroomBoi: what what's going on

theRealWah: Nice group chat m8

ShroomBoi: Oh god

softweeg: I'm sorry bro

ShroomBoi: is fine weeg but _why_

softweeg: i wanted to be nice

theRealWah: SKIDADDLE SKIDOODLE

theRealWah: YOUR DICK IS NOW A NOODLE

GalaxyGirl: what the fuck

softweeg: I regret everything

Pinwheel: Luigi why

GottaGoFast: Goddamnit @theRealWah I was eating noodles

**_theRealWah_ sent a video: skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle 10 HOUR VERSION**

theRealWah: NO REGRETS

&Knuckles: Who tf invited this madman

softweeg: Don't kill me please

&Knuckles: Oh

&Knuckles: But why though

softweg: I wanted to be nice

&Kunckles: Understandable

DamnFourthEmerald: @theRealWah stop while the moderator's offline. please.

DamnFourthEmerald: Please

GalaxyGirl: you're gonna set a world record

theRealWah: for what

GalaxyGirl: fastest kick from a server

theRealWah: lol

DamnFourthEmerald: She's serious dude

ShroomBoi: Waluigi is this you

theRealWah: I'VE BEEN FIGURED OUT

theRealWah: OH WOE IS ME

softweeg: brb muting this chat

GottaGoFast: lUIGI NO

GottaGoFast: TAKE ME WITH YOU

GottaGoFast: YOU ADORABLE SMALL BEAN

softweeg: i'm not adorable!! >.<

GottaGoFast: Hard to believe that

softweeg: >-<

DamnFourthEmerald: You're scaring him Sonic

GottaGoFast: am I? ;)

Pinwheel: sonic stop while you're ahead

Pinwheel: you don't want him to get embarrassed and leave again do you?

GottaGoFast: shit you right

GottaGoFast: thanks Tails

softweeg: anyway

softweeg: i'm not adorable.

softweeg: hmph.

GottaGoFast: tbh luigi everything you type is only providing more evidence that you're super adorable and nothing can tell you otherwise

theRealWah: how cyooooot

Pinwheel: if only yall could see luigi irl he's legit blushing so hard

softweeg: Tails do NOT-

GottaGoFast: tails you're not immune either

GottaGoFast: you're adorable

Pinwheel: I know I am but what about you

GottaGoFast:

GottaGoFast: shit good point

peaches: what is even going on right now

ShroomBoi: Waluigi joined, used text magic to turn everyone's dicks into noodles, and now Luigi, Tails and Sonic are basically in a circlejerk about how adorable each other are

peaches: uh

FireFlower: What the fuck

GalaxyGirl: O SHIT

&Knuckles: wait lemme get a trumpet

&Knuckles: I'll play Taps in the voice chat after the inevitable banning

ShroomBoi: Lmao

FireFlower: Actually i'm laughing my ass off right now

FireFlower: skidaddle skidoodle

theRealWah: your dick is now a noodle

FireFlower: NFL THEME INTENSIFIES

DamnFourthEmerald: so no ban?

FireFlower: Naw fam

FireFlower: in fact I wanna make you a mod

&Knuckles: Can I still play Taps in VC

FireFlower: why are you asking me

FireFlower: that's of ur own discretion m8

&Knuckles: YEET

FireFlower: also I have an announcement

FireFlower: @softweeg, @Pinwheel and @GottaGoFast are all adorable and nothing will change that

Pinwheel: Noice

GottaGoFast: Luigi's cuter

softweeg: NO I'M NOT

theRealWah: spoken like a true cutie

softweeg: >-<

\----------

_1:00 PM_

**_theRealWah_ created a private chat with _ShroomBoi, 1:05 PM_**

theRealWah: We should get a music bot

ShroomBoi: great idea

ShroomBoi: like what though

theRealWah: don't scream at me but

theRealWah: Eggman's developing a server bot by hand

ShroomBoi: I don't like where this is going

theRealWah: Just hear me out tho

theRealWah: I've seen it in action, it's cool

theRealWah: It plays music too

ShroomBoi: Give me some time to think about it

theRealWah: Sweet


	9. Music Bot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> metal sonic is a music bot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inb4 ao3 breaks the emojis

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _Eggplant_ to _Rio 2016_**

Eggplant: what's up

ShroomBoi: Waluigi told me you were developing a music bot

Eggplant: oh right

Eggplant: ya want me to add him?

ShroomBoi: ye

Eggplant: kk then

**_Eggplant_ has added _Metal Sonic_ to _Rio 2016_**

Metal Sonic: 👋 Hey there! Thanks for adding me to _Rio 2016!_

Use **ms!help** for a complete list of commands.

Contact _@Eggplant#0385_ to report a bug, or use **ms!bugreport** to send a bug report directly to the developer.

ShroomBoi: sweet

Eggplant: i've poured nearly all my free time into developing him

Eggplant: he is my baby

ShroomBoi: does he play music

Eggplant: of course

Eggplant: ms!yt search his world

Metal Sonic: 🔍 Searching...

Added _His World - Theme of Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_ to queue!

ShroomBoi: NEAT

Eggplant: ms!loop

Metal Sonic: 🔇 You must be in a voice channel to use this command.

ShroomBoi: what else does he do

Eggplant: he's still in development, right now he just plays music and gets game stats

Eggplant: i'm implementing automod functions later on today

softweeg: mornin

ShroomBoi: Luigi guess what

softweeg: hwat

ShroomBoi: we got a music bot

softweeg: noice!

Eggplant: mind if I check some things right quick

ShroomBoi: go ahead

Eggplant: ms!uptime

Metal Sonic: 💻 I've been running for **0 hours, 27 minutes and 55 seconds.**

Eggplant: ms!ping

Metal Sonic: Pong! **192ms**

Eggplant: ok good

Eggplant: i'm gonna take a nap, have fun with metal here

ShroomBoi: ms!help

Metal Sonic: 📩 Sent to DMs!

softweeg: so what does it do?

ShroomBoi: for now he just plays music

ShroomBoi: ms!play

**_Metal Sonic_ started a voice chat.**

Metal Sonic: 📡 Joined General and bound to #general.

Metal Sonic: 🔊 **NOW PLAYING:** _His World - Theme of Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_

softweeg: ms!help

Metal Sonic: 📩 Sent to DMs!

ShroomBoi: Sweet he has Mario Kart stats

ShroomBoi: ms!loop

Metal Sonic: 🔁 Loop enabled!

softweeg: ms!yt search victory in the dream world

Metal Sonic: 🔍 Searching...

Added _Victory in the Dream World - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Music Extended_ to queue!

softweeg: oops didn't mean to add the extended one

BananaSlamma: Noticing a LOT of activity here

softweeg: oh hey DK

softweeg: didn't know you were here

BananaSlamma: I've been pretty quiet here

BananaSlamma: So what's up

softweeg: we got a new music bot

BananaSlamma: Nice

xXRosesXx: wait, you're donkey kong?

BananaSlamma: Yeah why

xXRosesXx: Figured you were but wasn't sure

BananaSlamma: Makes sense

xXRosesXx: also who's this metal sonic person

softweeg: Music bot

Metal Sonic: 🔊 **NOW PLAYING:** Victory in the Dream World - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Music Extended


	10. justbotdevthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg is tired

**_Eggplant_ has changed their display name to _BotDev Eggplant_**

BotDev Eggplant: i added like three (3) new features to metal sonic last night at the cost of my sleep

BotDev Eggplant: is anyone even online

peaches: I am

BotDev Eggplant: alright

BotDev Eggplant: let me test this new thing right quick

BotDev Eggplant: ms!stats @peaches

Metal Sonic: 📝 Stats for peaches#1020

Username- peaches

Display Name-[none]

Join Date- unknown

peaches: Oh wow

BotDev Eggplant: kinda bare rn but i'm still working on this

peaches: that's...really cool

BotDev Eggplant: thanks

BotDev Eggplant: i'm still trying to get him to show games and stuff

peaches: sweet

BotDev Eggplant: ms!stats @softweeg

Metal Sonic: 📝Stats for softweeg#0811

Username- Ghosty

Display Name- softweeg

Join Date- unknown

peaches: you said you added something else right?

BotDev Eggplant: he plays music from soundcloud now too

Peaches: ooh nice

BotDev Eggplant: ms!sc https://soundcloud.com/chriskogos/spooky-time

Metal Sonic: 🔍 Searching...

Added _Spooky Time_ to queue!

BotDev Eggplant: because memes

BotDev Eggplant: oh wow i've only been running on coffee and the sheer will to get this shit done. this is where I make my exit

BotDev Eggplant: gonna go cease existence for a while, have fun with him

**_BotDev Eggplant_ is AFK (reason: i need sleep damnit)**

peaches: didn't know this could do that

FireFlower: kjfhkshfkj i jsut had the wORST idea

FireFlower: ms!bugreport make him quote vines please egg i'm begging you

Metal Sonic: 📩 Bug report sent!

FireFlower: yeet


	11. Chat Constitution, Final Draft

**CHAT RULES**

🔰 Please try to respect the mods. Antagonizing them will likely net you an insta-ban from them.

🔰 Don't DM mods asking why you were kicked or banned.

🔰 Mods-Give a reason for any kicks/bans

🔰 No NSFW! Lewd jokes/memes are ok.

🔰 No, we aren't considering mod applications.

🔰 **Disrespect Luigi and you get the ban hammer, no further discussion**

contact @fireflower#0421 for any assistance or questions


End file.
